Never Have I Ever
by silverstarnightclan
Summary: *OLD TRASH* The original Avengers and Loki are holed up in a random place with no electricity and get bored. Rated K Plus for allusion and recollection of violence. STOPPED.
1. Chapter 1

All of the original Avengers and Loki are holed up with no electricity, and get very bored. Really no time in actual canon, but events through Ragnarok will be mentioned.

I WAS BORED SO DON'T KILL ME FOR THE RANDOMNESS PLEASE

"So," asked Natasha. "Does anybody know how to play Never Have I Ever?"

"I don't have a habit of learning mortal games," snarked Loki.

"Welp, somebody's cranky today!" laughed Tony. "Oh wait… you're ALWAYS CRANKY."

"SHUT UP, MEWLING QUIM!"

"Brother, calm yourself," said Thor, attempting to keep his brother from killing Tony.

"Can we play or not?" asked Natasha impatiently.

"Sure. Just tell us the rules," said Steve.

"So, basically, you hold up ten fingers, then whoever goes first says, 'Never have I ever..' and then something that they've never done. Whoever has done that puts a finger down. The last person with fingers up wins."

"I already knew that."

"No one cares, arrow-man."

"Tony, shut up. You're just cranky because your phone died," interjected Bruce.

"Can I go first?" asked Loki.

"No. Cranky baby has to sit in time-out," said Tony.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE STAB-"

"Calm yourselves! Yes, you can go first. Jesus, anybody would think that you all were small children in need of a sitter," said Bruce.

"Never have I ever… kissed someone."

"WHAT THE HECK!" said Steve, angered. "NOW I HAVE TO PUT MY FINGER DOWN!"

"Wow. I'm honestly not surprised."

"Why'd you say 'Wow' then?"

"No reason."

"Look, just because I threw you off a building once doesn't mean that you have to be deliberately rude, Stark."

"I have to admit, that was a pretty good one. Everybody in the room put a finger down," said Natasha.

"Wow, even you? I'm surprised."

"LOKI!"

"Brother, I'm JOKING."

"Well, we'll go clockwise, which means that Thor is next," interrupted Natasha.

"Never have I ever… umm… wow, I'm not good at this… ummm… Never have I ever wielded an Infinity Stone."

"Seriously? I am your brother. You do not get to-"

"THOR!"

"Wait, when did you two use one?" asked Thor, gesturing at Bruce and Tony.

"Well, I, umm," began Bruce.

"We may or may not have messed with it a bit when trying to figure out what we could do. Then Ultron happened," said Tony bluntly.

"What is this 'Ultron'?"

"Oh yeah, you never found out. But you know when I went to Earth for a while? I was helping fight a metal man."

"Wow. Thor, are you really the god of thunder, or are you just the god of oversimplification? Ultron was an extremely powerful A.I.," sighed Tony. "Which I may or may not have used the Mind Stone to help create."

"Oh, an A.I. That makes sense, especially in terms of how it went wrong," said Loki, no longer confused.

"What in the name of my father's throne is an a-i?" asked Thor.

"Really, Thor? Even I know what an A.I. is. Artificial Intelligence. I guess Loki really is the smarter one," snorted Steve.

Clint, who had been very quiet during this whole exchange, looked up and sighed. "Does it count if you were controlled by an Infinity Stone?" he asked. Everyone looked at Loki, who was fiddling with the end of a dagger. "Well?"

Loki looked up. "I don't think so - oh. Um, I, uh-"

Thor laughed. "'Um,' says the god known for having a silver tongue." Everyone looked at Thor. "What? I was just trying to lighten the mood! It got really, really quiet in here!"

"I'm sorry," Loki blurted suddenly.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I'm very sorry if the characters are a little bit OOC, but I'm just kind of winging it. Also, this is ending up to be more of an oof that I thought, so… again with the winging it.

Please follow and favorite.

"I'm sorry, you're what now?" asked Tony skeptically.

"I'm sorry. I was… blinded by the lure of power, shall we say? And that isn't to say that I won't be again. I'm not infallible. Neither is Thor. My fath-Odin had flaws. And we call ourselves gods, but the only thing that makes us different is our strengths and lifespans. We truly are flawed, just as the rest of you are flawed. That's what makes us so likely to do 'bad' things," sighed Loki.

"What makes this funny is that I don't buy it. I just don't. Your own brother said that you have a silver tongue and I believe it. The first time I ever saw you, a whole bunch of civilians were kneeling before you, and hearing your little speech was a bit of a shocker for me. I honestly can't listen to you apologize and think sincerely of it, because you have always been a liar and trickster who always wants control," said Tony.

"Well said, Iron Man. I notice that you are really glossing over the fact that you somehow manage to be a, what was it, 'genius billionaire playboy philanthropist,' but it really seems like philanthropist action to build an AI that ended up, if what I inferred after seeing a bit of Midgardian news is correct, a murderous hacker AI that tried - and almost succeeded - to blow up Earth. Then, under the misguided assumption that you were responsible for all 'hero' actions, you caused a massive fight that left 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' broken into two warring factions with a couple of outsiders scattered away. So what do you know about always being a controlling liar?" sneered Loki. "It seems like you and I are on the same page."

"You did convince me to put JARVIS into the body that became Vision, so I'm not exactly sure what side I'm on but you have definitely made me very unsure about certain things," said Bruce uncertainly.

"Wait, guys, calm down. I… don't know what to say to this, but for now let's just play the game. I don't want us getting too overexcited, because if we kill each other, that would be bad for press." Everyone looked at Clint. He narrowed his eyes. "Well, it's Bruce's turn."

"Um, never have I ever not had some form of depression," said Bruce sheepishly.

"Aww, poor Bruce," said Natasha, touched.

"Poor guy! If you want to eat Pop-Tarts with me sometime, you can!" Everyone looked at Thor. "What! I just want to comfort the man! And also, Pop-Tarts are the best."

"Who didn't put a finger down?" asked Steve. Loki and Natasha raised their hands simultaneously, looked at each other with expressions of matching disgust, and then looked back at the floor. All in synchronized motion. Everybody laughed.

"Wow, who knew! Loki and Nat seriously follow the same mind patterns!" laughed Tony, annoyance momentarily forgotten.

"Brother, I knew about that, but Natasha? I need to catch up with your mortal minds, wow!" said Thor.

"It-it's not funny, Stark!" said Loki, uncharacteristically blushing. "AAAA, stupid fast Jötun reflexes!" he yelled.

At the exact same time, Nat said, "Stupid Red Room reflex and etiquette training!" Everyone cracked up again, and Loki got so mad that just to shut them up, he turned into a large snake and tried to bite Tony.

"AAAGH! WHAT THE-"

"Whoops. My mistake."


End file.
